


for the taking

by fruitbattery



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, everyone is horny for jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery
Summary: The Mighty Nein likes making Jester feel good.





	for the taking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in an hour after 11 PM and did not get it beta’d. Feel free to point out any mistakes. My thumbs are dying. 
> 
> Thanks to the Widomauk Club discord for inspiration.

Jester’s room in the keep of Caleb’s conjured fortress is cozy, and adorned with all sorts of trinkets that remind her of home. She has a pair of her mother’s earrings that were given to her as a young girl, she has a shell from the ocean that her house overlooks. And if you peek around the corner, she has a shelf full of more… interesting objects. Of course, Jester doesn’t need those toys that often, not when she has her friends around to fuck her silly whenever she wants. 

***

The door to Jester’s room bangs open, and she and Molly spill inside. Her deep sighs into Molly’s mouth mix with Molly’s low moans as they guide her back towards the bed. As her back hits the mattress, their mouths break apart, and they each take a second to catch their breath. Molly’s face is buried in her neck, and they’re both laughing until Jester feels fangs nip at her pulse and breaks off into a breathy moan. Molly grabs her waist and pushes her further up the bed, crawling fully on top of her and redoubling their efforts on her neck. Her shirt is low cut already, so Molly lingers to press wet kisses and nips to the top of her breasts. Jester sighs and arches up into their mouth. 

“God, Molly…”

Molly pauses, grinning up at Jester, their tail flicking around behind them. “What I wouldn’t pay to see Fjord’s face if he walked in here right–“ they nip at Jester’s collarbone and she squeaks– “now–“ Molly pulls Jester’s shirt down and pinches her nipple– “how he’d feel to see his Mistress like this–” Jester giggles breathlessly and squirms under Molly, reaching out and grabbing their ass with both hands and pulling. Now it’s Molly’s turn to groan as they rock into her, keeping up their kisses on her exposed throat and kneading her breast with one hand. 

An idea strikes them, and they sit back up, straddling Jester. They take a moment to appreciate her– she’s a sight to see, hair splayed on the covers, her top pulled down to expose both breasts, her blue skin covered in slowly forming hickeys. She’s so soft and lovely looking that Molly can’t help but run their hands lightly down from her neck to her ribcage, and she squirms in response. “God, you’re stunning.” They move off the bed now, rucking Jester’s skirt up around her hips, and groan again at the sight of her, already bare and with a hint of wetness between her lips. “God, Jester. All night?”

She props herself up on her elbows and beams down at them. “It was worth it just to see your face.” Molly needs no further invitation– they duck their head below the line of her skirt and part her lips with their fingers. They can see how wet she’s been all evening– her inner thighs are sticky– and it only makes them harder as they start giving her soft little licks. They start lower, around her opening, moving up towards her clit as they feel her breathing start to get faster. Down here, Jester is darker blue, fading to purple the more aroused she gets. Without any further ado, Molly runs a finger down from clit to cunt, and starts fucking Jester on their finger while they suck on her clit. 

Molly is so preoccupied with the feel of Jester’s thighs around their head, with the deliciously musky taste, with her moans above him, that it hardly registers when they hear the door open. It’s not until a hand lands on their shoulder and they look up that they realize who’s entered the picture. 

Fjord and Caleb are standing side by side, just inside the doorway. Fjord’s eyes are locked on Jester, squirming on the bed, making the most beautiful noises. Caleb is focused on Molly. 

“Well, well. Don’t stop on our account.” Fjord’s voice isn’t quite up to his usual easy drawl– it’s lower and rougher than Molly’s ever heard it. Fjord kneels down by Jester’s shoulder, moving slowly as if in a trance. Almost automatically, she extends her hand towards him and he catches it with one of his own, leaning forwards and drawing three fingers into his mouth. Molly can hear and see his contented sigh as he settles back on his heels, arms behind him again, and begins working on Jester’s fingers. His throat moves for all the world like he’s sucking a cock, and Molly is mesmerized at his easy submission. 

Jester is squirming beautifully at the (presumably) talented tongue on her fingers, but before long Molly remembers their task and goes to bend back to it. Before they can start again, though, they feel a hand on their shoulder that they recognize as Caleb’s. 

“Fuck her well, my lavendel.” Then Molly feels the hand on the back of their head, pushing them down towards Jester’s cunt, and so down they go. 

***

As Jester’s first orgasm hits, she clenches her powerful thighs around Molly’s head, throws her own head back, and yells. Caleb can see Fjord’s eyes go wide as he groans, currently in the process of lavishing Jester’s nipples with attention. Jester’s hands are fisted in the sheets and her head is whipping back and forth as she shudders and Molly licks and sucks her through it. Caleb can feel his own wetness prominently in his briefs, watching Molly gently disengage their mouth from Jester with a soft pop and crawl back up to kiss her again. He knows how that tongue feels, has some sense of how good Jester probably feels right now, and it just makes him throb a little as he thinks back on the many times he’s been in her place. 

Caleb hears soft footsteps behind him, followed by a low whistle. Turning around, he sees Beau in the doorway, gaping a little at the scene before her. 

“I just came here to see if everything was okay– I heard a yell– I didn’t want to interrupt–” Caleb sees Jester push Molly off of her as she sits up. 

“Do not be a doofus. Of course you’re invited, come here.” As Beau and Jester fall back onto the bed, Molly walks around the bed and sits in a chair near Caleb, patting their lap. Caleb goes willingly. As Molly slips their hand down Caleb’s pants, Beau is sliding down Jester’s body in preparation to bury her face between her thighs again. Fjord is kissing Jester now, and she’s moaning into his mouth as Caduceus pokes his head into the room. 

“Well, isn’t that nice. Mind if I join?” A blue hand emerges from under Fjord, gesturing with a thumbs up. Caduceus steps forward into the room and kneels down in front of Molly and Caleb, sending a questioning look up at both of them. “I figure while I wait my turn to please Jester–” Jester shakes apart again to Clay’s right as she humps into Beau’s mouth– “I could see what I could do for you, Mr. Caleb.” Molly’s slick fingers withdraw from inside Caleb, and are shortly placed inside his mouth. He obligingly begins to suck, swirling his tongue around them, as Clay unlaces and draws down his trousers and underwear. Clay’s tongue is rougher and broader than a human’s, Caleb knows, and he appreciates it greatly as Clay goes to work on him, fucking him with his fingers and licking in broad strokes over his clit. The sight of Jester’s third or fourth orgasm to his left makes him groan almost as much as the sensation of sucking on his clit. 

Vaguely, Caleb notices Yasha entering the room and Beau standing up to make room for her, instead moving up to suck on Jester’s nipples and neck. Yasha’s weapon of choice is three of her huge fingers, and Jester is soon crying out and fucking down onto them as Beau lavishes her upper half with attention. Fjord is now lazily jerking off in another chair as another orgasm, this one surprisingly quick, is ripped out of Jester. Caleb watches as Yasha fucks Jester through it, as Caduceus twists his finger just so and Caleb’s vision momentarily dissolves. He feels Molly hard underneath his ass as he squirms, doing his best to get Molly off as well as himself. 

***

Fjord is in heaven. He doesn’t usually get to see Jester enjoying herself this much, and holy shit is it a sight to see. Her chest is flushed a deep indigo and heaving with her moans and gasps. She’s so short next to Yasha, who’s just working her over with a small smile on her face. And then in the corner, there’s Molly and Caleb and Clay. As yet another orgasm tears through Jester, Fjord sees Beau whisper something to Yasha, who beckons Caddy over. Caleb audibly groans at the loss of his tongue, but with the help of Molly’s cock, is soon moaning again. Beau and Yasha have moved over to the last chair and are locked together, Beau riding Yasha for dear life. 

Fjord moves to the bed again, and just looks down at Jester’s face. By now, Caduceus is between her legs, eating her out slowly and methodically in his own way. “Fjord… tell him to go faster…” Fjord is somehow surprised at how wrecked she sounds. He’s used to himself being the wrecked one. It’s shockingly hot to have the roles reversed. 

“Do you want him to fuck you, baby? Do you want his cock in you?”

Jester nods, giving a small cry. “Please… need more…”

Fjord groans and leans down to kiss her. She tastes like her own pussy, from when Molly had kissed her earlier. He’d love to stay there forever, feeling her little groans in his mouth, but eventually he pulls away and walks over to where Caduceus is kneeling, kneeling down himself and purring in the firlbog’s ear. 

“I think Jester would just love it if you fucked her with that huge cock of yours.” Fjord can hear Clay groan into Jester as he reaches down and palms Clay’s cock through his trousers. Caduceus leans back, panting, his face shining with slick, looking docile and flushed. “Goddamn,” groans Fjord, and helps Caduceus to his feet. 

Caddy’s lips taste like Jester, and Fjord can’t get enough of them. He gropes blindly for Clay’s ass, pulling him in tighter and grinding a little. Eventually, Fjord pulls away and unties Caddy’s breeches. “Do well by her. I know you can.”

Fjord watches as Caduceus crawls up Jester’s body to kiss her. Feeling satisfied that they’ll keep each other busy for a while, Fjord turns his attention to Caleb and Molly behind him. By now, Caleb is riding Molly in earnest, eyes half closed, head thrown back with Molly’s hand gently on his throat. Fjord adds his own hand under Caleb’s chin and feels Caleb’s breath hitch. 

“Mind if I kiss ya, darlin’?”

It takes some maneuvering, but with Caleb’s needy whine at Fjord’s question, it has to be done. Before too long, Caleb is leaning over and kissing a kneeling Fjord, still getting fucked by Molly. Fjord is lazily stroking himself, but he knows that if he cums now he’ll have to lay down for the night. So he waits, feeling the slide of Caleb’s lips on his, and listening to his usual domme get absolutely wrecked by Caduceus on top of her. The bed is creaking and the clerics are both panting and whimpering, and Fjord can only imagine the pretty picture they make. 

Eventually, Caddy groans long and loud, and the bed stops creaking. Fjord disengages from Caleb and looks over to see Caduceus slipping out of Jester, and Jester’s hand coming down immediately to rub her own clit. We can’t have that, Fjord thinks, and so he gets up and walks over to Jester. 

“Can I help you with that?”

Jester stops masturbating and looks at him. “Get on the ground, then, and clean me up.” 

Fjord can see now, where Caduceus has pulled out, a little dribble of white leaking out of Jester’s swollen purple cunt. A little whimper is punched out of him as he drops to his knees, bending over and closing his mouth on Jester’s lips. He tastes the salt of Clay’s cum, and the specific musk that he knows so well as Jester. He loses himself in the familiar pattern, using his fingers to fuck her and his lips and tongue on her clit. He’s so, so incredibly hard that it aches, especially as he hears Caleb cry out behind him. He’s starting to sense Jester getting closer to orgasm before he feels a tug on his hair and looks up to see Jester sitting upright above him. 

“I want my last orgasm to be at the same time as yours, Fjord. Come here.”

***

Jester is practically blissed out. She’d lost count of her orgasms once Yasha had started in with her lovely fingers, and now she just wants one more. She directs Fjord to sit up against the wall at the head of the bed, before straddling him and sinking into his cock. There we go. As she starts to move, she drops her head to Fjord’s muscled chest and gives his nipple a sharp bite. He keens and bucks his hips up even more sharply, losing his rhythm for a second. She grins up at him and braces her hands on his chest, riding for her own pleasure alone. It takes a bit– her pussy’s been through a lot tonight– but eventually, she feels her orgasm building. She sees Fjord groan and reach for her, and she knows he’s on the edge too. She grabs his hands and pins them to the bed next to him. “Not until I tell you that you can. And no touching.” She knows he knows the drill, but it’s still so satisfying to see him relax into submission at her touch. Before long, Jester feels the crest approaching. She grabs Fjord’s hands again and guides both to her breasts, gasping out “You can come now” before falling forward and losing herself to pleasure once more. Distantly, she can feel Fjord’s cum inside her, leaking out as she lifts off of his softening cock and all but collapses on her side. 

She feels strong arms wrap around her from the back and sighs into her pillow. Words of praise and encouragement are whispered into her ear, in the voices of all of her friends, as her brain swims slowly downwards into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
